


Hunted

by mooses_writings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dom!Castiel, F/M, I guess chapter 1 might count as dub-con, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, the spanking is only in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_writings/pseuds/mooses_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the dirtysupernaturalimagines blog</p><p>"Imagine a feral Castiel chasing after you in the woods, completely giving over to his most primal instincts, capturing and submitting you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunted is my first foray back into both writing in general and smutfic after a very long break due to muses going on holiday and RL interfering.

A twig lashes across your face, narrowly missing your eye; the stinging sensation makes you flinch, and that in turn causes you to stumble. You let out a half-yelp as pain lances through your ankle as you hit the ground, but you try to bite it back. You don’t know how close he might be.

That familiar, gravelly voice echoes from somewhere nearby… somewhere dangerously nearby. “Careful now Y/N… don’t want to break anything… then this would be all too easy…” A shiver runs down your spine, the voice is familiar yet… not. There’s something else there, something dark, something primal.

Your hands scrabble on the ground as you try to stand back up as fast as possible. You know you need to keep moving. 

Your breath hitches in your throat as a viciously tight grip closes around your upper arm, hauling you upright. That same breath is smashed out of you as you are slammed back against a tree trunk. A whimper escapes your lips as a twig stump cuts into the small of your back. Your heart is pounding, and for a moment you can’t decide if it’s more from the running and the pain, or from the look on the angel’s face in front of you.

Castiel leans forward, blue eyes glittering eerily in the darkness. His hands are painfully tight on your arms, pinning you against the tree. He brings his face close to yours, breath hot against your skin. You try to push away from the tree; try to push him away from you, but it’s futile. He is an angel after all.

His mouth twists into a cruel parody of a smile, amused by your feeble attempts. He shifts so he’s holding you against the tree with one forearm, and brings his free hand up to the pulse point on your neck, pressing a little too firmly, causing you to squirm. He leans in, lips so close to your own, you’re practically breathing in his exhales, and his eyes are now painfully bright.

“Y/N… I can feel your pulse… I can feel it stutter and quicken… is it from fear? Or perhaps something… else…” Suddenly, he shifts his stance, forcing one leg between yours, pressing his thigh into your crotch. You can’t help the moan that escapes your lips at the sudden pressure and friction. Castiel smirks and shifts his fingers from your pulse point, his theory now confirmed twice over. “Seems like you’re enjoying this almost as much as I am…”

You shiver as his cold fingers brush your hair from your throat. “Castiel… ” You finally manage to get a word out, but anything else is torn from your throat as a choked cry escapes you due to a sudden stab of pain.

Castiel raises his head from your throat, licking a few drops of dark red from chapped lips, the twisted smirk remaining.

“Shall we continue?” He practically purrs in your ear. Before you can answer, he throws you away from him and the sound of rushing wings fills your ears before silence descends once more.

You reach first to your neck to check the extent of the damage there, and your fingers come away with only a faint trace of blood, not too bad then. Next under cautious fingers, your ankle. You hiss in pain as you probe it carefully. Definitely sprained, the swelling already well underway.

You force yourself to ignore it; you just have to get back to the motel before this dark, twisted Castiel can cause you some real damage. You pull yourself back up, slowly testing your weight on your ankle, and your mind can’t help but bring up images of Castiel’s face as he had you pinned against the tree… the pressure of his thigh between your legs… A flash of heat races through you at the vibrant sense memory. Your fingers clench around the branch you’re currently holding on to; you don’t even notice the splinters.

You start stumbling as fast as you can in the direction you pray the motel is in, still trying to shift those images from your mind, block out the sensations of heat, pressure…

The snapping of twigs behind you, joined with the familiar rustle of wings, usually a reassuring arrival but now only igniting fear and adrenalin, sets you running again, jaw tight in pain.

You don’t get very far before that vice-like grip has you captured again, this time tossing you to the floor. Castiel kneels over you, his knees pinning your arms to your sides. The smirk returns once more, but this time it seems even more… inhuman and predatory. It almost reminds you of when Castiel was possessed by the Leviathans.

You swallow anxiously and try to calm your breathing. Castiel reaches up to his own throat this time, tugging that familiar blue tie from his shirt, then runs it through his hands, slowly. His head tilts to the side slightly as he contemplates you pinned helpless beneath him. The grin widens as he makes his decision, shifting to grab your wrists, lashing them together then hooking them over a stump near your head. The sharp movement draws a half-moan of pain as your wrists and shoulders are jerked hard.

He leans down, grabbing your jaw to turn your face to his and he kisses you roughly, hungrily. He holds the kiss until you start seeing stars from lack of breath then he breaks away, but his face is still so close your lips are still touching. You pant heavily, sucking in air desperately as his eyes drag across your face. “I did think about gagging you, but then I decided I wanted to hear every single noise…” He presses his other hand between your legs, palming you as roughly as he’d kissed you, tearing a very vocal moan from you. “…Every delicious noise you make, Y/N…”

He presses two fingers against you, rubbing right where he knows will turn you on most. You squirm and moan again. Sure, you were scared of this new Cas, but there was no way you could deny you weren’t insanely turned on by it.

Castiel leans down over you again, still rubbing you hard between your legs, his mouth now sucking and biting just as hard at your neck and collarbone. “Y/N… I’m going to claim you… make you mine… leave my marks… all over you…”

You can’t help but whimper, your legs twitching, your hips trying to move further into his touch. He bites down harder in punishment. “Stop squirming…” He growls against your throat, licking the new cut clean. You try to force yourself to stay still as he pushes up your shirt to bite and suck his way down to the waistband of your pants. He yanks them down roughly, not even bothering to undo them, and he takes your underwear down with them.

The next thing you feel is his stubble scratching the inside of your thighs as he presses his face between your legs and continues his oral assault on your slit and your clit. You give up trying to hold any further noises and movements back, and your hips buck, trying to get more contact with that devilishly skilled tongue now pressing in and out of you. His hands are gripping your hips now, tight enough you know will leave bruises but you don’t care, the sensations are good, too good for you to give a damn about the consequences now. 

Just before you crash over the edge, Castiel draws back, leaving one last wet stripe of his tongue up your pussy before he begins to undo his suit pants. He pulls them down enough so he can reach into his boxers and free his erection. You hiss a little; you hadn’t quite expected that much girth. Those electric blue eyes flick up to your face at the sound, and he licks his lips as he palms his cock for a brief moment. “I would ask if you’re ready, but I’ve seen to it that you are…”

He leans over you once more, one hand resting around your throat, the other guiding the tip of his cock into your throbbing entrance. You gasp as he leisurely sheathes himself inside, filling you, stretching you. “Please… oh god…” you whimper, and he grins.

“Not any more…” he growls in your ear, before he draws his hips back excruciating slowly, then slams his cock back inside you. You scream and gasp in pleasure-pain as every thrust draws out slow and plunges in fast and hard, pounding into your sweet spot every time. Castiel is silent above you; blue eyes locked on your face as he fucks you ruthlessly, feral lust and desire shining in his eyes.

You can’t stop your hips bucking up to meet his relentless rhythm, and the dark woods fill with the sounds of your hips crashing together, your moans and gasps and pleas for more, and finally Castiel’s voice. “So… close…” he gasps, his head falling back in ecstasy, before a guttural cry escapes him and his hand tightens around your throat briefly. You feel the rhythm of his hips break and stop as he lies on top of you, and you can feel his cock throb inside you; feel the wet heat of his release deep in your pussy. The sensation of feeling him come undone inside you sends you over the edge as well, a wordless shout tearing from your throat as you arch up beneath him.

Castiel’s hand leaves your sore throat to turn your face to his, capturing your lips once more in a hungry, now leisurely kiss. His tongue presses hard against your lips, demanding entrance to your mouth, and you don’t resist for a second. His tongue dominates your mouth, claiming every inch of it. One of his hands is tangled tightly in your hair, holding your head still; the other hand is kneading one of your breasts hard, occasionally pinching and twisting your nipple through the fabric of your bra. He sighs into your mouth in pleasure at the noises his actions are still eliciting from you.

Castiel soon grows bored of this and shifts his mouth’s attention lower, biting and sucking his way back down your throat, leaving a dense trail of blossoming bruises in his wake. He pulls down the fabric of your bra covering the breast that he has yet to turn his attentions to, and your nipple hardens quickly in the cold night air. His hand continues kneading your covered breast, as he starts licking and sucking and biting the one he just exposed. He sucks at your skin, causing yet more dark bruises to begin to bloom under the skin.

You gasp as you suddenly feel two fingers start pumping in and out of your still sensitive pussy, and you moan in desire and move your hips in time with his fingers. This time, Castiel doesn’t stop you moving, and your hips are soon bucking hard into his fingers, your body is trembling and your skin is on fire from the tactile overload.

You can feel the heat pooling in your belly once more, “Cas… please… god… please…” You plead with him to finish you. You look down at him, panting heavily, and are met by those shining blue eyes staring up at you from your chest, and a shuddering breath leaves you at the sight of them, so bright and intense and hooded with lust.

“Y/N… cum for me… now.” He orders, his voice low and dangerous, barely lifting his lips from your flushed skin. The two fingers inside you suddenly become three and they pump faster and faster as Castiel sucks your nipple back into the wet heat of his mouth. You start to shout out, wordless cries cutting through the night silence as he pushes you over the edge for the second time.

Your body goes limp underneath him and you fight for your breath back as the stars behind your vision slowly fade. Castiel shifts up from you slightly, drawing his fingers from your dripping slit, and he slowly licks your juices from them, his eyes never once leaving yours. He leans down to kiss you again, and you can taste the both of you on his lips and tongue. He breaks away too soon; he rearranges his suit pants and straightens his shirt as he gazes down at you, that terribly beautiful smirk now back on his lips, full of self-satisfaction as he surveys his work. He reaches up and almost gently unhooks your wrists and undoes his tie, running it through his hands a few times before draping it around his neck, not bothering to re-tie it.

You swallow, and wince a little at your sore throat, rough from shouting and Cas’s grip. Glancing down at yourself, you realise the extent of the angel’s attentions on you. Dark bruises smatter your chest, stomach and thighs, your skin glistens with sweat, a few drops of white cum on your thighs. You slowly pull yourself to your feet, and try to start redressing yourself.

You look up and flinch as Castiel is suddenly right up in your face, only inches from you. Two fingers are barely brushing your forehead as he takes one last look at you before his fingers press against your head.

“Thank you pet, now go back to sleep…”


	2. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to 'Hunted', which was originally going to just be a one-shot. 
> 
> Using the following Imagines from the dirtysupernaturalimagines blog:  
>  \- Imagine Cas being able to smell your arousal with his angel mojo  
>  \- Imagine Cas walking in on you masturbating to him and asking what you are doing  
>  \- Imagine Cas slamming you against the wall and having his way with you (sort of, it ended up not being as forceful as I’d initially intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being more fluffy at the end than I thought it would, but I hope it’s all ok and you all enjoy!

A white flash momentarily blinds you, causing you to cry out in pain and flail momentarily.

You blink frantically, trying to clear your vision, when you suddenly realise someone is talking, and a strong, firm hand is gently shaking your arm. “Y/N… Y/N… hey are you ok?” You blink once more and Dean’s face comes into focus in front of you, concern clear on his face. You flinch back, awaiting the inevitable questions about your newly acquired… marks. But they don’t come.

You watch Dean cautiously as he sits back now you’re awake, and you try to carefully reach down and touch your ankle without being obvious. Your eyes widen for a moment as your fingers make contact with your ankle, and there is no evidence of the swelling from where you fell. A movement in the corner of your vision snaps you back to your room, and you realise that both Sam and Castiel are hovering in the doorway, Sam’s face mirroring Dean’s look of concern.

You can hear Dean talking to you but you’re not listening, your attention is fixed on Castiel. You can’t quite work out what the expression is on his face, but you definitely wouldn’t call it concern. The closest thing you can think of would be some sort of confusion, but there’s something about it that isn’t quite right, and there’s another strange expression in his eyes. Maybe he was still working out human dreams or something. You suddenly tune back into Dean’s words. “We just got back with take-out and I came to check if you were still awake and wanted any. But when I knocked on the door you didn’t answer, then I heard you cry out so we uh… we busted in. You must have been having one hell of a dream Y/N…”

You feel the back of your neck prickle with heat and you silently pray the boys can’t see it. So, you had been asleep… it had just been a dream… one hell of a dream indeed. Your thighs tingle with pleasure as images flash through your memory, the dream clear as day. Your eyes go back to Castiel, and you suddenly realise that look in his eyes has intensified, but he turns away the moment you make eye contact, so part of you wonders if maybe it was just your own arousal imagining things.

“Y-yeah I’m fine Dean, I must have just been dreaming…” you mumble back at him, realising he was waiting for you to say something. He grins and stands back up, stretching and showing off a little bit of tummy before gesturing at the door. “Well I’d rather respond to a false alarm than miss an actual one. You hungry Y/N?” You nod, suddenly ravenous, and your stomach confirms your response with a loud gurgle. Dean laughs and Sam smiles as you all move down the corridor to the boy’s room.

*******************************************************************

Later that night, after you and the boys finish wolfing down way too much take-out, discussing the day’s research and findings and eventually retire to bed, you find yourself unable to get to sleep.

You lie in bed, fidgeting, constantly replaying your dream of Castiel. You can’t help the moan, so soft it’s almost a sigh; that escapes your lips as you remember the weight of Castiel pinning you down, the pressure of his hand between your legs.

In the darkness you close your eyes, and you let one of your hands slowly slip down your stomach and slide into your panties. Holy fuck were you wet already. You press hard against your clit, rubbing in rough circles, trying to recreate the sensations Castiel’s fingers had created, so intense, so real, in that dream. As you slide two fingers into your pussy, another moan escapes your lips, a little louder and more wanton than the first, and this time the moan carries a single, reverent word, “Cas…” You start pumping hard, reimagining Castiel above, that intense lustful look in his eyes, his rough fingers curling inside you. “Nngh… oh Castiel…”you breathe, heat pooling already in your belly.

“Y/N?” You yelp in panic at the sudden voice in the darkness, and there is absolutely no mistaking it. You stare in embarrassed horror at the silhouette standing motionless at the end of the bed. Oh fuck fuck fuck “I-um… fuck…”

“What are you doing?” The angel questions, head tilting slightly, but you notice no confusion in his voice. “It felt… as though you were praying to me…” He paused, and you swear you can hear a quiet sniff. Your eyes widen as you suddenly wonder, fuck, what if angels can like, smell arousal? Sure, it probably wasn’t the coolest power out there but hey, who knew everything the angels were capable of. A small chuckle from the end of the bed snaps you back from your train wreck of a thought.

“…We can…” Castiel states, and you are acutely aware of the sudden drop in his voice. It was nowhere near the feral, dangerous growl of the Dream Castiel, but damn, it still turned you on, laced as it was with sexual undertones. Your insides quiver at the sound.

You blink. “You can… what…” He did not… he can’t have oh shiiiiit what if he did… A spark of light flickers into Castiel’s eyes, and his whole outline shimmers with a faint white glow. “I can smell your arousal… the room is full of your scent Y/N…” You swallow nervously, your mind blank of retorts, witty and otherwise.

“You were thinking of me… and those thoughts aroused you… just like they did earlier… when you were dreaming… of me.” Castiel continues. “Tell me what you dreamt. Every detail.” He demands, his voice soft but powerful, compelling.

You suck in a breath, “I um… are you… you serious…” Castiel sighs and you can see the eye roll in the light of his faint aura. “Come here then.” He crooks one finger at you, and you can’t help but stand up and obey. Your mind can’t shift the image of that finger pressing inside you like you had dreamt, but you don’t miss Castiel’s eyes widening in appreciation as he takes in your band tee and plain panties that you slept in.

You stand in front of him, suddenly nervous and acutely self-conscious as you shift your weight from one bare foot to the other, waiting for his next move. Castiel tilts his head slightly as he contemplates you before him, and just as you open your mouth to speak he lunges forwards. One hand grabs you roughly round the waist, his other hand sliding around the back of your head, his fingers tangling in your hair as he crushes his mouth onto yours. His tongue rushes forwards into your still open mouth and you can feel his whole body pressing hard against you. You feel a twinge in your head and suddenly you can hear his voice and feel a firm pressure in your mind. “Show me.” Castiel demands. Everything he’s doing combines to trigger your memories of the dream, still so clear and fresh; they flood your mind and you can practically feel Cas drinking them in, losing himself in every detail.

When Castiel has finished analysing every detail of your dream he lets you go, breaking the kiss but keeping his hand around your waist, resting his forehead against yours. He stares into your eyes as you breathe heavily; you can feel how wet your panties are between your legs again. “So that’s what you did with the dream I planted in you.” He murmured, still locking eyes with you. Your own eyes widen in confusion. “You planted… what?”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth twitches up. “I’ve noticed a certain… scent around you when I am in your presence… I realised it was a hint of arousal and decided to test my theory that I was the one triggering the scent from you… turns out that I was correct. I planted the idea of a dream of that nature involving you and I, and well… I let your subconscious deal with the rest.” You can’t help the blush that creeps up your neck.

“So what now?” You finally manage to get out, feeling uncomfortable in the silence and the closeness of your bodies along with Castiel’s unblinking gaze. “That depends. What would you like to happen?”

You pause, a thousand ideas rushing through your mind, before you decide on one. You look at him for a moment, before this time you are the one who initiates the rough, desperate kiss. You press your tongue against his lips, eager to explore his mouth as thoroughly as he explored yours what feels like an age ago now. You concentrate very hard on a few of your ideas, hoping that Castiel senses them.

From the shift in his stance, he does. He nudges one leg between yours, drawing a moan from you at the friction and as you feel just how hard he is as well. He pushes you backwards, not breaking the kiss for a second, hand pulling at your hair and grabbing roughly at your ass.

Next thing you know, he’s rammed you up against the wall, one hand now kneading your breast through your tee, the other rubbing your ass. He draws moan after moan from you, as you squirm in pleasure underneath his hands. Castiel finally draws away from your mouth, causing you to whimper in disappointment for a moment before you groan in appreciation as his mouth moves down onto your neck. You tilt your head to one side so that Cas has better access to the smooth, pale skin of your throat, and he grunts his thanks as he takes his time to gently suck and bite a few dark bruises to the surface. You know full well that he placed them with care, making sure that they would not be easily covered up with a shirt or jacket collar. Marking you just as he had done in your dream.

Castiel moves his mouth lowers, pushing up your tee, exposing your bare breasts to his mouth. He sucks gently and allows his teeth to graze over your sensitive nipples, and your head falls back against the wall in ecstasy. Cas continues to move lower, kissing his way down your belly, his cool hands sliding slowly down your sides to your hips. “Castiel…” You sigh with pleasure as you feel his fingers hook into the waistband of your panties and tug them down, letting them fall around your ankles. He places more gentle kisses and bites along your inner thigh, now slowly working his way back up to your crotch.

You finally reach down and lock your fingers in his short dark hair, and try to push him closer faster. “Too slow Cas…” you mutter, need obvious in your voice. You can almost feel him smile against your skin as he pauses, resisting your efforts to speed him along. “I thought you enjoyed the tease…” he murmurs in response, breath hot on your flushed skin. “I… I do… just… I was already pretty wet before you even showed up…” You manage to pant out, and Castiel chuckles. “Yes… I can see that…” he almost purrs as he shifts one of your legs over his shoulder. He puts one hand under your ass to help support you and he lays a single wet stripe of his tongue up your dripping pussy. You whimper and shift, and Castiel instantly starts licking at your pussy, the thumb of his other hand rubbing gentle circles on your clit. “Oh yes… Castiel yes…” You can feel his smile again, pleased that his actions are doing good. You moan loudly as you feel his tongue start to press in and out of you, the pressure and speed of his thumb increasing on your clit as well. “Aaah… Cas… oh god… fuck… Cas I’m close…” He switches his ministrations, pressing two fingers inside you and pumping hard as he sucks at your clit, and he doesn’t stop until you slump against the wall, your orgasm spent. He places a gentle kiss on your sensitive clit and then gathers you up in his arms before carrying you over to the bed. You expect him to lay you down gently after the sudden switch to tenderness but instead he practically dumps you down on the bed, and you shift to prop yourself up on your elbows, watching him with interest.

Castiel’s outline is still shimmering slightly with white light and that glow allows you to see the desire now plain on his face. He swiftly shrugs out of his trench coat and suit jacket, dropping them in a pile on the floor, then unbuckles his belt and kicks off his shoes and trousers. You lick your lips as you can now see his erection clearly straining against his white boxer shorts, and by the looks of it your dream was very accurate in the details of size.

He advances on you from the end of the bed, eyes glowing brighter now, and he crawls over so that he is on top of you. He kneels over you, and you reach up to grab him down into a hungry, needy kiss. He allows it for only a moment, before breaking away and pinning you down with one hand. “Do not move.” He growls. “I believe you have a great interest in… being dominated… so that is what I shall give you…” You can’t help the shaky breath that leaves you and turns into moan as he ruts his erection against your crotch once. Cas smirks as he tugs the tie from his neck and you know exactly what he’ll do with it, so before he can get hold of your wrists you reach up and kiss him once more, forcing your tongue into his mouth whilst your hands scrabble to undo the buttons of his shirt. Again, Castiel allows you a brief moment in charge, before tearing his mouth from yours and slamming you back against the pillows, both your wrists gripped tightly in his hands. He hauls your hands above your head and lashes them to the headboard of the bed, then throws his shirt onto the pile of his clothes on the floor.

He leans in close, eyes dangerous and bright. “I thought I told you not to move, Y/N…” he purrs in your ear, biting none too gently at your earlobe. The only sound you can make is a needy whimper; your pussy and clit are throbbing from a lack of attention. You yelp in surprise as Cas moves and flips you over onto your stomach, then lays a firm, sharp slap across one ass cheek. You cry out, and it ends with a half-moan as Castiel rubs the already slightly pink skin to soothe it. “Are you going to obey me now when I ask you to do something?” He murmurs against your spine as he places a line of kisses down your damp skin. You nod, breath shaky, “Yes, Castiel.” You can see the angel smile in the corner of your vision as he then asks, “Good girl, now spread those pretty legs of yours wide for me. I’m so hard for you now…”

You groan with desperate need as you instantly spread your legs wide, and a shiver runs through you as Castiel grasps your hip with one hand, his cock with the other. You gasp with pleasure as he slowly slides the whole of his shaft inside you, and he fills your pussy perfectly, stretching you just a tiny bit. He doesn’t give you any time to adjust to him before he begins thrusting in a strong, steady rhythm. The rhythm he’s setting is good, so damn good, but right now you need more, you were too aroused when he started for this to be enough now.

Knowing the punishment and not caring you try to buck your hips up against Castiel’s, desperate for more. The expected snap of his palm against the other ass cheek draws a loud noise of pleasure-pain from you, but thankfully Castiel complies with your silent request and speeds his thrusts up. Every thrust goes deep into your core, drawing filthy sounds of pleasure from you and rocking the bed and knocking the headboard against the wall. You would feel sorry for the poor soul stuck in the room on the other side, but right now you couldn’t give a hoot about anything beyond the bed, yourself and Castiel.

You start to cry out, teetering on the edge of your second orgasm, when Castiel pulls himself from you. “No! Castiel please…” You start to beg, before he flips you over back onto your back and plunges his cock back inside, resuming the hard fast pace of before. He leans down, body pressing you into the mattress as he fucks you even harder, his breathing hard and laboured as he reaches his own edge, and kisses you hungrily. He breaks away for a moment, “I wanted… I wanted to see you cum for me… cum for me Y/N… now…” He pants, eyes locked on your face. His words are the final straw and you scream with pleasure as your orgasm tears through you. You can feel Castiel break moments after you, spilling his load deep inside your pussy. For a second, his aura flares up and you could have sworn you could see his wings, flared in shadow on the ceiling above you, before the light fades completely.

He slumps on top of you, both of you breathing heavily, completely spent. Eventually he pulls himself out of you and rolls to the side, then reaches up to untie your wrists. You wince a little as you realise how sore they are, but he takes them both in his hands and rubs them gently, and you feel the slight tingle of his grace healing them. You smile sleepily at him, before pulling him close into a slow, leisurely kiss. When you finally pull apart Castiel pulls you close, stroking your damp hair from your face. “Was that what you had in mind?” He asks quietly. You nod as you shift yourself against him, already half-asleep. “Mmm-hmm… but I have some more ideas… we can try them another night… if you want…” You mumble, and you can feel the vibrations of his soft chuckle against your back. “I would like that very much.” Castiel pulls the blankets up over you both as you drift off into sleep, this time dreaming of how on earth you were going to explain the now very real hickies to the boys.


End file.
